Pool's Closed
Difficulty: Hard Pool's Closed is an achievement unlockable on the iPhone, iPad, PS Vita, Android, and Nook versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to unlock this achievement, the player must complete a pool level without planting anything in the pool. The player must pick plants that can shoot in more than one lane such as Starfruit, Threepeater, and Gloom-shroom. Strategies Strategy 1 An easy way to complete this achievement is to play Level 3-1 on the second time the player plays Adventure Mode or Quick Play. When picking their plants, they should pick the following: *Sunflower *Threepeater *Wall-nut *Repeater *Cherry Bomb *Peashooter *Starfruit *Snow Pea *Chomper as well.]] The player should focus on planting the Threepeaters in the 2nd and 5th rows. This way, they can damage the Ducky Tube Zombies that swim down the pool. If zombies are coming too close to the edge of the pool, the player must wait for them to activate a pool cleaner, or plant a Cherry Bomb in the row next to them as it is an area of effect attack that will hit zombies in the pool). If zombies on land are getting too close, the player must stop them by planting peashooting plants, or defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. A Gloom-shroom is technically cheaper than a Threepeater, so it is a good idea to provide extra protection in the pool and directly in front of the player's Threepeaters. Alternate Way A simpler strategy is to fill as many places up with Starfruit as possible, as (just like Threepeaters) their projectiles go into other lanes. With a lot of Starfruits, the player doesn't even have to worry about their pool lanes. Big Trouble Little Zombie Strategy Another way to get the achievement is to play Big Trouble Little Zombie, without using the Lily Pads. All you have to do in this level is to make the simple setup, but not putting anything in the pool. The only way to kill the Ducky Tube Zombies and the Snorkel Zombies is to use the Cherry Bombs at the lanes that are the closest to the pool. So you should save the Cherry Bombs for emergencies at land, but mostly near the pool, to kill the Ducky Tube Zombies. Last Stand Strategy: The Gloomwalk Pick the following: *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Garlic *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Tall-nut (optional, but recommended) *Imitater Garlic (optional) *Magnet-shroom (optional) *Any other slot filler Lay out as the following: Key: K = Kernel-pult GS = Gloom-shroom G = Garlic T = Tall-nut S = Spikeweed Remember to replace the Garlics after they get eaten. On the setup, you can replace the third Garlic with a Magnet-shroom. Note: Completing a fog level without using any aquatic plants will not count towards this achievement. Don't Pea in the Pool Strategy Take these plants: *Sunflower *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Spikeweed (not really needed, except for zombonies...) *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine (still useful, but not really needed too...) *Tangle Kelp *Anything you want The Rake is not needed. (Never, never, NEVER plant on water!!!) Plant three column of Sunflowers at the backyard. When zombies come, plant potato mines in front of them. When they come in water, plant some Starfruits. Plant five columns of Starfruits, the first and the second line need to be Pumpkin. You will have something like this: SF= Sunflower; ST= Starfruit; SP= Spikeweed; (...)= Pumpkin; Italic= Not really needed. The Gloomwalk 2 strategy First take these plants- *Garlic *Gloom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Pumpkin Play on Last Stand. Then you plant a Garlic on the front side, Lane 2 and 5. Then put the Gloom-shroom behind the Garlic except for row 1(Not garlic rows)and then put a Pumpkin for the Gloom-shroom behind the Garlic and your defense should look this- G=Garlic Gl=Gloom-shroom ()=Pumpkin -=Blank If your garlic degrades, refresh it with a new garlic. Trivia *﻿The name of this achievement is based off the internet meme "Pool's Closed". *There is an equivalent achievement in the Nintendo DS version called "Don't Drink the Water". *The picture looks like a zombie drowning, as the pool is supposedly closed. **Or it could be a zombie rising from the pool, as if it were the end of the level. *Pool's Closed, Sol Invictus, Don't Pea in the Pool, Don't Drink the Water, Hammer Time!, Immortal, Alive and Planting and The Stuff of Legends are the only achievements that are solely achieved in the pool levels. See also *Pool *Achievements *Mini-games *Don't Pea in the Pool *Don't Drink the Water Category:Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:Nook and Android Achievements Category:Achievements with Other Names Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements